


Obvious

by Wordmaker123



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Karolina and Nico are bad at keeping secrets, Tina is too smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordmaker123/pseuds/Wordmaker123
Summary: It was a well know fact that Tina Minoru was a genius. The Mensa certificate that hung proudly on the wall of her office next to her various awards proved it. So why did her daughter feel the need to treat her as if she was an imbecile. It was a mystery to her.





	Obvious

**Prompt - _'deanoru in someone else's POV like maybe gertchase catching them in the act cos they, too, were trying to be sneaky. or anything really'_**

* * *

It was a well know fact that Tina Minoru was a genius. The Mensa certificate that hung proudly on the wall of her office next to her various awards proved it. So why did her daughter feel the need to treat her as if she was an imbecile. It was a mystery to her.

 

The first inkling she had was a few weeks after the Wilders’ son hosted the reunion for their group of friends. 

She had been surveying the cctv footage of the house after a false alarm when she noticed Nico had added a new name to the guestlist. Karolina Dean, Leslie’s daughter. She raised an eyebrow as she swiped away the camera footage and tapped into the backlog of visitors for that week. In the years since Amy had passed Nico hadn’t had a single friend over to the house, yet in only seven days Karolina had been over four times. 

Though she knew it was an invasion of privacy, she was too curious to let the opportunity to get some insight into her daughters life pass. Who knew when she’d get a chance to snoop again? With how closely guarded Nico had been recently it likely wouldn’t be anytime soon.

Her intrigue piqued when she noticed a particularly late exit log from only yesterday. What was Karolina Dean doing in her house at eleven pm and was Leslie aware that her perfect- _ face of the church _ \- daughter was out so late into the evening. 

With agile fingers she reopened the cctv tab and tapped into the previous evenings feed. She also made a mental note to chide Robert as he clearly hadn’t been checking the security logs as often as he claimed he did.

As she sifted through the footage one thing became apparent. The relationship between the two was not merely platonic. Though she wasn’t sure if they themselves had realised that yet.

They entered the house already laughing about something and Tina couldn’t help but smile as she watched her daughter talk happily with Karolina, looking far less burdened than she had in a long time. Nico shuffled around the kitchen preparing them both a snack whilst Karolina sat at the breakfast. Tina didn’t need the HD footage to tell her where the girls eyes were focused.

It was sickening, the blushing and giggling, far too sweet for her tastes, so she fast forwarded until they exited the living room and spent the rest of the evening in Nico’s bedroom. Despite what Nico might say, she did have enough boundaries to forgo installing a camera in her daughters room. She did however make a note to check the tracker on Nico’s phone to see if she had been to visit the Deans.

If Tina’s suspicions were in anyway correct she would need to instil an open door policy.

* * *

 

Soon after her realisation she began to debate whether or not to ask Leslie on her opinion but eventually decided against it.

Even though Karolina was likely defiling her daughter nobody deserved to be outed to their parents. Especially not a child as sweet as Karolina who, from the few times they had spoken after pride meetings, had managed to be both charming and kind. Plus she wasn’t entirely sure was Gibborum’s invented stance on homosexuality was. Not that Leslie would care too much about that, she would be far more worried over the PR fallout.

So she kept their secret as well as a close eye on both girls whenever they were in her vicinity. She would often see Leslie doing the same when they were all together so she supposed they were in a standoff.

It was Leslie that eventually broke the silence. 

“You know they think they’re being subtle.”   


Tina was stood in the kitchen of the Wilders home once again after having to call yet another pride meeting. She had escaped the fake pleasantries that the others always exchanged after the unpleasantness that was pride business in search of some better food. Stacey Yorkes’ brei was truly terrible.  

Once she had entered the kitchen she was distracted from her search by the clear view she had of the children in the living room. Or more specifically the clear view of her daughter and Leslie’s. 

They had branched out from the rest of the group and were squeezed together on a single armchair, Nico on Karolina’s lap, hands brushing against each others too often for it to be a mistake.

“I have no idea what you mean, Leslie.” The irritated huff she received from the woman who had come to stand next to her would never not be satisfying. They made eye contact and Tina simply raised an eyebrow, waiting for leslie to make the first move.

“Oh please.” Leslie rolled her eyes and turns back to look at their cuddled up daughters. “You’ve seen the way they’ve been acting around each other.” She motioned her head towards the living room and Tina almost sighed in exasperation at the sight of Nico smoothing down the collar of Karolina’s shirt, both girls blushing a bright red. Where they even trying to hide it? “Clearly they’re dating. Do you expect me to believe you’re that oblivious?” Leslie asked incredulously.

“Just had to be certain we were on the same page” she answered calmly.

She grabbed a half finished bottle of wine from the counter and poured two glasses. She handed one to Leslie as they both watched Karolina wind her arms around Nico’s waist.

“How long have you known?”   


“Nico seems to have forgotten the security system keeps track of all guests to the house. You’re daughter had been over almost everyday for the past month. What about you?”

“Since the day after the last pride meeting. Karolina has been claiming to go to the library every time. Nobody goes to the library that often and they don’t look as excited as she does when the do.” Leslie’s lips twitched upward, betraying her amusement at her daughters terrible lies.

“Have you spoken to her?” Tina had refrained from confronting Nico on the subject, partly because wanted Nico to be ready to come to her and partly because it was just an uncomfortable thing to discuss. She was curious about Leslie’s approach.

“Do you mean have I had ‘the talk’?” Tina struggled not to scoff at the term and simply nodded. “I decided to let her come to me. I didn't think it would take this long.” Leslie seemed disappointed by the idea that her daughter wouldn’t trust her with the information. 

“Do you think they’ve…” 

“Oh, I don't think we have to worry about that for a long time. I mean look at them. They can barely brush hands without blushing.”Leslie snorted at the idea. 

Tini mentally agreed. Thankfully it seemed like she wouldn’t have to deal with that scenario for a long time. She would cross that bridge when she came to it.

* * *

It came far sooner than either of them expected. Two days later in fact.

A conference she and Robert had scheduled in San Francisco had fallen through which meant for once she was arriving back at the house before midnight. Eleven o’clock was early for her standards. Robert had been unable to avoid getting caught in another meeting with an investor and had reluctantly remained at the office.

She disabled the alert system as she made her way to the door so as not to wake up Nico and enter the house. After kicking off her heels at the door and stretching her toes in relief she went to check on Nico as she usually did. Ever since Amy had passed she hated leaving her daughter alone at night but as CEO of a multibillion dollar company it was often unavoidable. It was the reason she was somewhat obsessive over her security.

This paranoia was what lead her to act without thinking when she heard whimpers from inside Nico’s room as she neared the closed door. Images of her oldest daughters coffin being lowered into the ground flashed through her mind as she mentally summoned the staff from her office. The broken glass could be dealt with later.

As soon as the staff flew into her hand she rushed forwards and burst through the door only to freeze at the sight before her.

Her daughter, in only her bra and skirt, was straddling Karolina who was in the same state of undress. 

Tina stood still in shock and they all stared at each other for an extremely long time.

They all seemed to regain the ability to move at the same time. Nico jumped off the bed and threw Karolina’s shirt at her head before struggling to put her own on. Whilst they were frantically dressing Tina managed to discreetly tuck the staff behind the door frame and out of sight. 

“We were just kissing!” Karolina blurted as she straightened her shirt and cleared her throat nervously.

“Karolina!” Nico hissed and shot her a look.

“I mean, we weren’t kissing. I’ve-I’ve never even kissed Nico.” she backpedals quickly and Tina doubted anyone would have believed the lie, even if Karolina’s lips weren’t covered in black lipstick. The same black lipstick that was smudged on her own daughtes lips.

“ _ Karolina. _ ”

Karolina took in the murderous look on Nico’s face and winced.

“Please don’t tell my mom, Mrs Minoru.” Karolina pleads and if Tina were the type for hugs she would have scooped the terrified looking girl up, she did however offer her a reassuring smile.

“She already knows. We both did.”

Both Karolina and Nico’s eyes widen. Nico’s hand seems to subconsciously move to the small of Karolina’s back in a comforting manner as her shoulders tense. They both stare at her inquiringly.

“There’s nothing to worry about. Apart from the conversation you’ll be having after I tell her how far your relationship has....progressed.” Karolina groaned embarrassedly as Nico chuckled, poking her teasingly in the side. Tina directs her gaze to her daughter. “I don’t know what your laughing about. We’ll be having a talk tomorrow morning.” The smile fell instantly from her daughters face.

“Now, Karolina. I think it’s time you went home, don’t you agree?” Karolina nodded quickly, very obviously relieved to be excused from the uncomfortable situation. Karolina and Nico exit. Her daughter using the reason of showing Karolina out to escape. Both of them too distracted to notice the staff leaning up against the wall.

“Oh, Nico. The door stays open from now on.” she called after them and didn’t miss the muttered obscenity from her daughter.

She smirked in satisfaction as she pulled up Leslie’s name on her phone and strolled back to her bedroom.  

This was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This was a prompt fill for an anon on Tumblr. If you want to send me prompts go to @karolinasjeans.


End file.
